


The Grumpy Doctor and the Puppy on Drugs

by spacepoetry



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, McChekov, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepoetry/pseuds/spacepoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Chekov are in love. And then something terrible happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grumpy Doctor and the Puppy on Drugs

_The first time he saw Bones his heart jumped to his throat. Bones was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen in his life; he had those sort of deep eyes you know, full of pain and and sadness, but also hope and a small hint of love and happiness._

_Bones smelled of the sea, the lab and vodka. Chekov loved the way he smelled, it reminded him of home in Russia, even though the smell of the sea was more pure in him than it ever was on the coasts of Russia. He made Chekov feel safe on that huge ship, floating trough vast nothingness into the unknown._

                                                                                                  -------------------

This kid was like a puppy on drugs, but goddammit he was cute. Sometimes I’d just wonder to the bridge to watch him work, that’s how fantastic he was. His eyes were filled with the hopes and dreams of youth, his entire being full of happiness and love for what he did. I never quite understood how we got there, sitting on each other’s beds, drinking wine and reciting poetry, but it happened and I loved it.

 

                                                                                                  -------------------

                                 

_On shore leaves Bones and Chekov would sneak away from the rest of the crew, book a hotel and spend their free time staying up late, smoking expensive cigarettes and singing quietly. Chekov would play the guitar and sing songs in Russian, and Bones would hum along, with his eyes closed, holding a cigarette between his fingers. They exchanged kisses that tasted like love and alcohol, wrote love stories on each other’s skins and, mesmerized by the mix of daunting smells in their hotel room, whispered drunken confessions to each other._

_“I really don’t like ice cream that much”  
_

_"I’m scared of emus”, these confessions were never mentioned,  
_

_"My father hates me”, never talked about,_

_“I was forced to kill mine”, and sometimes not even remember at all;_

_“I think I saw Jim and Spock fuck last week”._

 

                                                                                                  -------------------

He had only been on the goddamn planet for a week and I already felt like I was burning in the heart of the goddamn sun. Everything felt misty and slow, I wasn’t functioning. Not a second passed by when my heart wasn’t trying to escape by bursting out of my chest, I just wanted him to be safe.

And then he was there. Just like that, no warning or anything. Just like that. In the sickbay, fighting for his life on a hospital bed, looking so pale it made me feel sick.

I tried my best, I did all that I could but I couldn’t even get him conscious at first. He was just lying there, all sweaty and bloody, dying in my hands. I was helpless.

I remember the first time we kissed; it was the most amazing feeling in the world. It made me feel alive, I felt sparkles in my soul, as if it was preparing itself to burst out in all different shapes and colours, like a firework. Where I had once felt that happiness I felt now a fear, a massive black hole that was eating away my hope bit by bit. It was feeding on me and there was no way to get it out. No chance of stopping it.

My whole life was fading away with that boy. It felt as if something was strangling me, I couldn’t breathe.

"Hey, kiddo"

“I’m scared, Bones”

“I know, I know. It’s gonna be okay, I promise”

“You’re a liar”

“Please don’t go”

“I’m so sorry”

“No”

“I love you, Bones, I really do”

“Please don’t go”


End file.
